FMLYHM : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is a one-shot story that follows Seth Rollins and his girlfriend, OC/Chloe. They are at odds with each other but eventually find a way to work out their "frustrations" This story is definitely Rated-R in my opinion. Lots of smut and a little foul language. This is my first one-shot story so hopefully you guys enjoy! A big thank you to Tina619 & Seether for the song idea ;-)


**FMLYHM : Seth Rollins One-Shot**

"You are such an asshole, Seth!" she said as she dropped her purse to floor between her legs. "Well if I'm an asshole, you're an insufferable cunt Chloe!" he fired back as they sped down the highway. "Sometimes I just really fucking hate you! I don't even know why I'm with you!" she snapped back. "I know why you're with me, you can't get enough of me" he said with a smug expression on his face. "Oh that's real rich you arrogant bastard! Don't get too carried away, the sex ain't that great Seth, I just scream and moan to stroke your ego." she sneered. "So you fake it to stroke my ego huh? Tell me this, if the sex ain't that good why do you beg me to fuck you almost every night, Chloe? Yeah, explain that shit!" he growled pulling into their driveway. Chloe got out and slammed the car door as she stormed up the stairs to their condo. "Oh so now you're mad at me?" Seth asked mockingly. "Just go to hell..." Chloe sighed opening the door. Once they were inside, Seth grabbed Chloe's arm and spun her around to face him. His lips crashed against hers roughly as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She broke the kiss and pushed Seth before slapping him hard across the cheek, "You son of a bitch!" she groaned through her teeth. A devilish smirk spread across his face as he pulled Chloe against him and forced her back up against the front door. "You wanna slap me around Chloe, huh? Is that what you wanna do?" he asked pinning her arms above her head with one hand. She gave him a devious smirk of her own before their lips collided again. Their tongues clashed and fought for supremacy as Seth's free hand reached down between her thighs and began to rub circles on her clit through her semi soaked panties.

."I've had enough of your bullshit Chloe" Seth mumbled against her lips as he added more pressure to her now pulsing clit. "You know this has to happen right gorgeous?" he muttered. Chloe nodded her head in agreement as she bit her lip. Seth released his grip on her arms and let them fall to her sides. Chloe quickly reached for his shirt popping the buttons open revealing his chiseled abs. She ran her nails down his biceps as she removed his shirt completely. Seth let out a low grumble as her light touches sent blood rushing straight to his stiffening cock. Chloe pulled her tight purple body dress up over her head and tossed it over the couch. She leaned down to remove her heels but Seth cut her off, "Nah leave those on" he gestured to her shoes. Seth took a small step back to get a full view of Chloe in her lacy underwear. He smiled at how her breasts were being restrained by her decadent bra and he admired the contours of her curves. "These ladies could use a break" he grinned kneading her protruding nipples roughly through the soft fabric of the bra. She whimpered at his touch before he took her lips again. Chloe squirmed as Seth started to massage her clit with his middle and ring fingers again. "Let's see how wet you are you little fucking cock tease" he groaned against her neck. Her breathing was now shallow as she anticipated an intrusion from Seth's fingers. Her body tensed up as he ran a finger teasingly across the waistband of her panties. Chloe gasped as Seth dipped two fingers into her wet core, the palm of his hand grazing her clit as he quickly passed his fingers in and out of her body. Seth smirked as he felt Chloe's muscles clench around his fingers with each thrust of his hand. "Not yet!" he growled removing his fingers from her body.

Frustrated that Seth stopped so quickly, Chloe brushed past him walking back to their bedroom. "Jerk!" she snarled. Seth followed her down the hall while shedding off the rest of his clothes. He slapped her on the ass grabbing a handful of her cheek and squeezed. "Ow! Seth what the hell?" she shrieked. "Did that hurt you little cock tease?" he chuckled. She licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip looking at Seth. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him realizing he was completely naked, she shoved him down on the bed. "Chloe, what are you up to?" he growled. "Shut up! I'm going to suck your cock since you're practically begging me with your eyes, Rollins" she teased. She started to lick the tip before Seth stopped her. "Wait! Take off that fucking bra so I can see your tits" he demanded running a hand through his hair. Chloe curled her lip at him as she popped the clasp of her bra with one hand. She pushed Seth down by his shoulders onto the mattress as she straddled his lower legs. She gripped his cock firmly in her hand and leaned down running her tongue around the head as she locked eyes with him. Seth let his head fall back on the mattress as he watched Chloe with half lidded eyes as her head bob up and down while she sucked him. He tangled his hands into her sandy brown hair and met her mouth with his hip thrusts. She relaxed her tongue taking his throbbing cock deeper into her mouth. Seth groaned as Chloe's breast rubbed up against his tightening balls. He gave a few more hard thrust to her hot mouth before pulling out. He smiled at the speckle of spit she left on the most sensitive portion of his cock. She got off the bed as she ran the back of her hand across her swollen lips wiping away the small drop of saliva in the corner of her mouth. "And just where do you think you're going?" Seth panted. "Get your ass back over here on this bed, now!" he said sternly. "No…" Chloe smirked walking out of the bedroom.

Seth growled as he pulled himself off the bed and followed Chloe into the other room. She was standing near the desk in their office still only in her panties and heels. "That's it! I'm tired of you dodging me Chloe…" he said grabbing her by her hair. He shoved all the papers off the desk and made Chloe sit down. "Seth…" she gasped her breathing once again shallow. "Quiet!" he said as he started to lay kisses on her collarbone. He ran his fingers through her hair and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "You've teased me for way too long and tonight you're gonna be my personal little fuck toy!" he grinned. Chloe bit her lip as Seth pushed her down on the desk. He held one of her legs up in the air and rubbed his stiff cock against her still clothed lips. Her moans grew louder as he continuously pushed up against her clit. "You want this don't you, Chloe?" he teased. "Yes!" she whimpered. Seth casually dropped her leg and tugged her panties down over her hips. She arched her back trying to bring his attention down to her center. Seth smiled, "Someone's feeling antsy." He pulled the office chair up behind him and sat down. He moved Chloe closer to the edge of the desk and his tongue darted out grazing over her flushed clit. She squirmed but couldn't move her legs as Seth was holding them down while he furthered his tongue assault. He dipped a finger into her wet core and felt her tense up immediately. Chloe clawed at the desk as Seth nipped and sucked on her bean. He pulled his fingers away from her and his tongue slipped between her walls to taste her. She grabbed a handful of his two toned hair as her muscles clenched around his tongue. Her back arched a bit more and she finally let her orgasm wash over her.

"Who told you to cum you little cock tease? This ain't over cause I'm not done with you!" Seth growled. He stood up and rubbed his throbbing erection between her wet lips pushing up into her clit once again. She moaned and grasped at his forearms while he slapped her dripping pussy with his thick cock. "Stand up Chloe" he hissed. She planted her feet firmly on the floor and stood up quickly. Chloe's legs were wobbly and when she tried to take a step she almost fell causing Seth to reach out for her. "Damn you can't even stand properly and I haven't fucked you yet!" Seth mocked. "I hate you..." Chloe huffed. "Sure you do...that's why you're gonna fuck me like it." he said walking her back into their bedroom. "Fuck you like what? Chloe asked hopping into their king sized bed. "Like you hate me, you little slut" Seth grinned smugly as he slapped her ass. Chloe punched him in the arm, "I'm not a slut, you fucking asshole!" Seth smiled, "You're my little slut...now get your sexy ass over here and ride this cock!" Chloe rolled her eyes as she crawled over to him and swung her leg over his and straddled him. "My turn you little prick…" she smirked. Seth's eyes grew wide as Chloe started to grind her warm center on his already strained cock. She bit her lip and feverishly rocked her hips grinding him harder. A groan slipped away from Seth as he tried to control himself. He dug his fingers into her hips trying to find a way inside of her. "No!" she grinned slapping his hands away. "If you want this pussy, you gotta beg for it!" she said teasingly. Seth frowned but couldn't keep his scowl as he felt his balls start to tighten. "Babe please...I need to be inside you" he pleaded, his voice more shallow now. "Mmm, that was nice but not good enough. Try again!" she demanded. "Chloe, I want to feel you. I need to feel you. I have to be inside you, please beautiful. Let me fuck you!" Seth begged with a low groan. Chloe palmed his chest as she raised herself up a bit. She gripped his cock firmly and began guiding him into her core.

Seth held her hips while she lowered herself onto his rod. She took a deep breath and started to sway back and forth. Seth thrust his hips upward to meet hers driving himself deeper inside Chloe. Her head fell back as she drug her nails over his pecs. Their bodies moved in unison and Chloe leaned down to kiss Seth. "Got you now, you little tease!" Seth said with a mischievous grin as he restrained her arms behind her back. He pulled her down close to his chest and thrust harder. Chloe's walls started to grip his cock more causing him to force his way in and out of her wetness. They both groaned as their peaks grew closer. Seth pulled out and lightly shoved Chloe into the pillows beside them. "On your knees…" he pointed. Chloe braced herself on her elbows as she poked her ass up in the air. Seth centered himself behind her entrance and gave her ass a quick slap. She bit down on the pillow as Seth stuffed himself inside of her. He had to bring his thrust under control as he almost blew his hot load in her instantly. Digging his nails into her sides he started to move again. Chloe pushed herself back into Seth to meet his thrust. He wrapped his fist into her hair and yanked it, pulling her up on her knees. She held on to the back of his head as Seth started to hit her sweet spot. He lightly squeezed down her throat with one hand while the other was busy on her clit. "Fuck!" he growled. "You wanna cum for me Chloe? You wanna cum for me, you little slut?" he groaned against her cheek. "Yes…" she mumbled. "I didn't hear you. Do you wanna cum for me Chloe!?" he snarled nipping at her earlobe. "Fuck yes!" she screamed as she came hard on his dick. He pushed her back down to the mattress and pulled her ass cheeks apart to get a view of his cum soaked cock. Her legs quivered as Seth kept his pace. His balls slapping hard against her clit. A loud groan ripped from his body as his hot creamy load shot off deep inside of Chloe. He gave a few more quick thrust before his cock finally fell out of Chloe's drenched pussy. She laid on her stomach trying to catch her breath while Seth trailed slow kisses up her spine. He laid on his back and pulled her onto his chest. "Shit!" Chloe panted. "See what happens when you don't fuck me for a week?" Seth chuckled stroking her hair.


End file.
